


Stupid Trouble

by anders (orphan_account)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/anders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chuck can't find max & when he does, raleigh's petting him in his room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mccoys (hillbillyjones)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mccoys+%28hillbillyjones%29).



> Nicole gave me the prompt, so this is dedicated to her (& to Fran who beta'd for me)

“Max!” Chuck’s voice rang out for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Which of course, was an extreme exaggeration but to Chuck that was how it felt. The dog had been missing for about two hours, the first of which Chuck believed Max to be with his father, who in turn thought the dog had been with Chuck.

This hadn’t been the first time Max had gone missing, it was the third actually. The first and second times Chuck had found the dog sitting under one of the tables in the large cafeteria but this time was a different story. He was surprising himself with how calm he was acting, when on the inside he was near panicking. He knew that no one would intentionally hurt the dog, seeing as most people knew that Max was Chuck’s. With that being said, Max wasn’t the brightest of dogs and he without someone to guide him, he’d probably end up in some kind of stupid trouble.

Turning the corner he realized he found himself where he had started – his own bunk. Only now a few things were different; the door was wide open and in the room sat Raleigh. The only thing stopping Chuck from going completely mental at the blond was the fact that by Raleigh’s feet sat Max.

 “You kidnapped my dog?” Chuck blurted out quickly closing the space between himself and the entrance to the bunk. Inside, Raleigh turned his gaze to Chuck with a look of amusement and shock. Apparently he hadn’t noticed Chuck appear.

"Yeah, I kidnapped your dog," Raleigh repeated sarcastically without moving from his seated position or taking his hands away from Max (who as if on queue, just began to bark happily at Chuck), “I kidnapped your dog and took him to your room."

Chuck knew how stupid his accusation had made him sound, but he wasn’t going to back down from this - especially not to _this guy_. “Why are  _you_  in  _my_ room?" He looked down at Raleigh who was staring right back at Chuck. The eye contact began to make Chuck feel uncomfortable so he opted to look around his room, as if he was trying to see if his room was intact. 

"There is a story behind that," Raleigh began and Chuck could practically hear the grin on his face. He was getting a kick out of making Chuck feel awkward. Which Chuck didn’t find fair, seeing as how this was his room and not Raleigh’s. “I found this guy wandering around so I brought him back here."

"Right," Chuck said taking a step into the room, still avoiding looking at Raleigh. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to breach the question of just  _how_  Raleigh got into the room that he was certain he had locked before going on his hunt for Max.

Chuck paused a moment before taking a seat on the other side of Max. He crossed his legs and put a hand onto Max’s head scratching his ears gently. In response he nuzzled his face into Chuck’s hand. This gesture made an affectionate smile grow onto his face. It was rare that this kind of smile was seen by other people. Sure, he smiled in public a lot but those were always for different reasons. Chuck (unknowingly) saved this smile for Max. 

Finally, Chuck looked back at Raleigh (who hadn’t taken his eyes off Chuck) and said, “Thanks I guess," It took him a moment to realize that the smile hadn’t left his face. With a breath outwards he changed his expression back to his normal his one. Yup, whenever Max was on his own stupid trouble followed, expect now it was Chuck who was in trouble, and that trouble was in the form of Raleigh Becket.


End file.
